The only girl
by adii.rdz
Summary: Cuando conoces a la chica ideal, la que será dueña de tu corazón. No importa los caminos que tengas que pasar, ni tampoco el tiempo. Tú sabrás que esa chica es la única en el mundo para ti.


**The Only Girl**

**Summary:**

**Cuando conoces a la chica ideal, la que será dueña de tu corazón. No importa los caminos que tengas que pasar, ni tampoco el tiempo. Tú sabrás que esa chica es la única en el mundo para ti.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer, así como la canción que se utiliza en la historia es Only Girl de Rihanna interpretada por Boyce Avenue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Septiembre de 1990<strong>

Hoy es el primer día de clases en la primaria, muero de nervios, porque a pesar de que conozco a todos mis compañeros desde el kínder, uno nunca sabe que se puede encontrar de nuevo en la escuela, lo único bueno es que mi hermano Emmett está en tercero, así que podre ir con el si necesito ayuda.

Para empezar me quede dormido, bien decía mi mami, que si me desvelaba viendo las caricaturas no me despertaría, pero como siempre no le hice caso, así que llegare tarde, y solo espero que la maestra no me regañe.

Mis papis me hablan para que me apure, bajo corriendo las escaleras con mi uniforme puesto y mi mochila en la mano, mi mami me da una mirada del mal justo la que pone cuando no le agrada lo que hago, y me entrega un juguito para que me lo tome, lo bebo rápido y me voy a lavar los dientes, ¡necesito ayuda! Todo es mi culpa por decirle la semana pasada a mi mama que ya era un chico grande. Todos están afuera esperándome: Mis papas, Emmett y mi hermanita Alice de 4 años que hoy también es su primer día de clases pero en el kínder.

Nos llevan hacia la escuela y mami nos da un besito a Emm y a mí en el cachete y papi nos da un abrazo y dice que espera que nos vaya bien. Emm se va hacia su salón y yo me dirijo al mío.

¡Mal! Para comenzar mi primer día de clases, el salón ya está cerrado. ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Pero nada pierdo con intentar es lo que siempre dice mami, así que toco la puerta y la maestra la abre, me da una pequeña sonrisa y entro sin mirar al frente. Respiro aliviado y tomo asiento, recorro con la mirada el salón, para ver si de casualidad hay alguien nuevo. Lo primero que veo hacia el final de la fila, es a un ángel. ¡Un ángel! Y era niña, ¡Iug con las niñas!, pero ella ¡era hermosa! y a pesar de que el único amor de mi vida para mí a los 6 años de edad, era el estupendo pastel de chocolate que hacia mi mami y mi pasatiempo favorito era jugar futbol con mi papi y mi hermano Emmett, mi vida dio un giro completo al verla porque lo único que me importaba en ese momento era conocerla y hacerme su amigo.

Se veía tan tímida, tan hermosa, lucia como un ángel, si es la tercera vez que lo menciono pero es lo que me parece. Dos coletas eran las que sostenían su hermoso cabello castaño, amarrado con unas bolitas de color rojo, el rojo hacia que su piel pareciera mas blanca y luminosa que la nieve, y yo amo navidad porque es cuando llega Santa. Y esos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate, justo como mi pastel favorito, fueron los causantes de que no quisiera despegarme de ella ni un solo segundo. Era tan alegre su mirada, que me hacía ver estrellas cada que la admiraba.

Ese día usaba el uniforme que yo tanto odiaba pero que a partir de ese momento decidí que siempre lo usare sin quejarme, ya que esa sería la manera de recordarme que en la escuela era donde la había conocido. En las niñas constaba de una falda tableada de color negro, una playera blanca y un saco de color rojo al igual que una pequeña corbata del mismo color. ¿Les dije ya que el color rojo se veía increíble en ella?

La maestra la presento a la clase, claro porque era nueva, todos nos conocíamos en Forks, que era donde vivíamos, porque era un pueblo pequeño y era la única primaria que estaba cerca de aquí, así que por lo regular todos mis compañeros y yo habíamos compartido el preescolar juntos. La maestra comenzó a hablar.

-_Buenos Días Chicos, estamos aquí empezando un nuevo ciclo escolar, de una etapa que yo creo va a hacer muy bonita para ustedes, por que iniciaran la escuela primaria, y estarán otros seis años juntos, compartiendo experiencias y aprendiendo muchas cosas diferentes. En este ciclo escolar aprenderán a leer bien, a sumar, a restar y muchas cosas más. Así que espero que se porten muy bien, como lo han venido haciendo y cuando tengan un problema pueden confiar en mí. Como ustedes saben soy la maestra Victoria y estaré con ustedes durante todo este ciclo escolar. _

La maestra Vicky como le decíamos de cariño, era una maestra muy amable, con un hermoso cabello color rojo, creo que ya saben porque me gusta tanto el color rojo y además tiene unos muy bonitos ojos de color azul como el mar, ella es hermosa, y además de mi mami ella era también mi amor platónico.

─Bueno chicos ahora quiero presentarlse a una nueva compañera.

La maestra le hizo una breve seña, el ángel se levanto de su asiento, camino y se paro justo al lado de ella.

─_Ella es Isabella y será su nueva compañera, les pido mucho respeto y que la ayuden para que no tenga ningún solo problema en su estancia aquí en la escuela. ─¿Isabella podrías hacernos el honor de presentarte ante nosotros?, queremos escuchar todos juntos tu hermosa voz,_ ─le preguntó la maestra poniéndose a su altura y dedicándole una bonita sonrisa.

─_Buenos Días compañeros, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 6 años, recién cumpliditos. Soy nueva en esta escuela y en este pueblo tan frio…_

─Se dio un abrazo a si misma y sonrió. ─_Mis papas se la pasan viajando mucho, porque dicen que tienen que trabajar, y eso hace que tengamos que cambiar muy seguido de país, pero esta vez me prometieron que nos quedaríamos aquí por siempre. Me gusta mucho hacer amigos, platicar y reír. Y además me gusta mucho la escuela._

Mis compañeros y yo estábamos atentos mientras escuchábamos lo que Isabella nos estaba contando, y soltábamos unas risitas de vez en cuando.

_-¡Ah! y por último, me gusta que me digan Bella, porque mi mami y mi papi solo me dicen Isabella cuando me van a regañar por que hice alguna travesura._

Su rostro fue cubierto por un leve sonrojo, y unos pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en su mejilla cada que sonreía.

_Muchas gracias por presentarte, bueno Bella como ya lo notaste todos tus compañeros están sentados en parejas, y el único que no tiene pareja el día de hoy por que llego un poquito tarde fue Edward, así que él será tu compañero de asiento en todas tus clases durante este año._

Yo tenía una boba sonrisa cuando la maestra le dijo a bella que iba a estar conmigo, wow no puedo creerlo.

─_Bella puedes tomar asiento_ ─le dijo la maestra

Yo me pare, y saque la silla para que ella se pudiera sentar, justo como veía que papá le hacía a mamá cada que íbamos a cenar.

Ella me sonrió.

Y sentí como las mariposas corrían en mi pancita.

Me sonrió a mí.

Solo a mí.

Y en ese momento fui feliz.

─Hola Bella mi nombre es Edward Cullen y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, ─le tendí mi mano y de nuevo sentí esas maripositas en mi pancita cuando su mano toco la mía, ella olía muy rico, creo que ahora ya no pondré tantos pretextos a mi mamá cuando me diga que es hora de bañarme, quiero que ella no me vaya a decir que huelo feo.

─_Hola Edward, yo también lo espero, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos._

Que feliz me siento, ella es la primera chica que me gusta, y quiero que sea la única en mi vida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diciembre de 1993**

No me había equivocado, cuando dije que esperaba que fuéramos buenos amigos, estos primeros 3 años habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Después de el primer día de clases, bella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en mi cómplice, ella y su sonrisa me hacía sentir feliz, pasábamos cada tarde juntos, haciendo nuestra tarea y cuando terminábamos podíamos jugar un rato futbol, sé que es extraño pero debo de decirlo ¡Si! Ella era una chica especial, le gustaba el fut tanto como a mí, mi mamá la adoraba. Y su mamá me adoraba a mí.

Éramos muy buenos amigos, teníamos excelentes calificaciones, estudiábamos juntos, y eso a nuestras familias les importaba mucho, es por esa razón que éramos inseparables, íbamos a las fiestas, íbamos a un lago que estaba cerca de mi casa y nadábamos juntos. La mayoría de los niños de mi edad en la escuela no se juntan con las niñas. Sin embargo bella es mi mejor amiga y no hay nada en el mundo que me pueda separar de ella.

La semana pasada fuimos a recorrer el bosque en nuestras bicicletas, Bella se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto, y en los rayos del sol podías ver ciertos reflejos rojizos que hacían que se viera muy luminoso, cuando de repente por ir distraído viéndola no supe hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Yo solo la seguía.

─¿Bella hacia dónde vas? Le pregunte algo temeroso

─_Ed, la semana pasada encontré un lugar muy bonito, y me gustaría mostrártelo, quiero que este sea nuestro lugar. Que cuando nos sintamos tristes o estemos enojados vengamos aquí y recordemos que a pesar de lo que pase, tú y yo siempre seremos amigos, y nunca nos olvidaremos de eso ¿ok?_

─Claro Bells, pero que me quieres mostrar, ─deje mi bicicleta tirada en el pasto al igual que ella y caminamos, y de pronto vi un prado tan hermoso, lleno de flores de muchos colores, no se comparaba con la belleza de Bella, pero tiene razón este lugar siempre me recordaría a ella. Y si algún día nos llegamos a separar, cada que sienta que la estoy olvidando vendré aquí.

─_Prométeme Edward que este será nuestro lugar secreto ¿ok?_

Me pare enfrente de Bella tome sus manos, y con todo mi corazón le dije que sí, que ese seria nuestro lugar, por siempre. Bella me beso en la mejilla, y volví a sentir las maripositas de la primera vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diciembre de 1996**

Ya estábamos en 6º grado de primaria, no lo puedo creer, ya vamos a entrar a la secundaria, tan solo faltan 6 meses, Mi amistad con Bells sigue intacta, aun somos los mejores amigos, hemos crecido un poco, bella está un poco más alta que yo, a veces pienso que me gustaría que fuera mi novia, ella es tan linda, pero mamá dice que ahorita no es tiempo de novios, que tal vez después, que mientras tenemos que disfrutar de nuestra niñez porque tal vez algún día la queramos de regreso y no volverá.

Aunque tenía muy claro que Bella era mi mejor amiga y estaba enamorado secretamente de ella, sé que hay cosas que han cambiado, había cosas que no me contaba, yo creo que cosas de chicas, era muy amiga de mi hermana Alice y se la pasaban juntas todo el tiempo, y yo la verdad también tenía mis secretos con ella, como por ejemplo no me animaba a decirle que me gustaba, otras veces se me hacia aburrido estar con ella, porque ella se estaba volviendo una loca incontrolable por las compras junto a Alice, y yo necesitaba también mi tiempo de chicos, me la pasaba con mi hermano y con mi mejor amigo Mike jugando futbol, platicando sobre los equipos, nuestro favorito era el Real Madrid. También nos la pasábamos comiendo muchas chucherías, estábamos en la etapa donde inicia la pubertad y los horribles granos, pero no nos importaba tanto, como a las chicas.

Sin embargo a pesar del espacio que nos dábamos, había algo que jamás cambiaria y eso era mi amistad con Bella, aunque ya no estábamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, sabíamos que podíamos contar el uno con el otro por siempre, y eso lo teníamos muy claro. Pasábamos muchas fiestas juntos, su familia y la mía. Compartíamos momentos muy especiales. Momentos que siempre guardare en mi corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Junio del 1996**

Bella estaba muy seria, algunas veces la veía triste, otras veces no quería ni salir a jugar, y era algo que me estaba preocupando enormemente, que podría estar mal con ella. Si, se que estamos un poco alejados, y que no he pasado tanto tiempo con ella como debería pero el futbol me tenía muy ocupado, y esa era mi prioridad por el momento. Bella podría esperar. Sin embargo muy tarde me di cuenta que la amistad en esta vida debería de ser la prioridad más importante.

Estaba en mi casa terminando de comer, notaba a Alice también un poco triste pero no sabía por qué. De pronto sono el teléfono y mamá se apresuro a ir a la sala a contestar.

─_Hola cariño, ¿como estas? Hace tiempo que no pasas por aquí _─ _Si, claro que si corazón eres bienvenida siempre ya lo sabes. ─ Si, está terminando de comer pero justo ahorita te lo paso. ─ Ok cuídate mucho hermosa, espero verte pronto._

─_Edward hijo, bella está en la línea quiere hablar contigo._ Corrí como loco, no sé porque pero tenía un presentimiento algo extraño. Hoy bella no fue a la escuela así que algo debió de haber pasado, y yo como tonto no fui a su casa para ver como estaba.

─Hola Bells, ¿como estas? ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases el día de hoy? ─Le pregunte pero ella no respondió. ─¿Bells está todo bien?, si no me contestas iré corriendo ahorita mismo a tu casa.

─_No Edward, si estoy bien solo que ya sabes lo torpe que soy se me cayó algo y me agache a recogerlo. Quiero pedirte un favor, No sé si puedas ir el sábado al prado a las 4 de la tarde, necesito verte y platicar contigo sobre unas cosas._

─¿El sábado? No iras a la escuela en toda la semana ─le pregunte ya que se me hacia extraño, si apenas estábamos a Lunes.

Escuche un ligero murmullo, pero no le tome importancia

─_No Ed, no me siento muy bien que digamos, pero el sábado espero tener muchas fuerzas y poder asistir al prado ok. _

─Bells, ¿estás enferma?─ Le pregunte sintiendo un horrible pánico en mi interior.

─_Una gripa sin importancia Ed, pero solo el reposo me ayudara a estar sana. _

Vaya ahora entiendo su voz algo rara.

─Ok Bells, nos vemos el sábado sin falta a las 4 de la tarde.

─_Sí, Edward se que últimamente no tienes tiempo pero espero de todo corazón que no faltes. ─Yo…Tengo algo importante que contarte. . Te quiero mucho._

─Y yo a ti bella. Hasta el sábado. ─Y colgué.

Toda la semana estuve ocupado, entre tareas finales, trabajos, pobre bella se le juntaría todo cuando regresara a la escuela. Pero yo la ayudaría, estaba tan ocupado y distraído que hasta olvide en que día vivía.

Ben, un compañero del futbol, me dijo, ─_Edward mañana a las 4 de la tarde harán unas pruebas para ver quién se queda de base para los partidos contra las otras escuelas, obvio no puedes faltar_

─¡Oh! Claro que no faltare ahí nos veremos mañana a las 4 de la tarde, no me perderé esta oportunidad de quedarme en el equipo aquí es donde empiezan a cumplirse mis sueños─ le conteste.

**Estaba tan emocionado que olvide todo, todo incluso, que hoy era viernes y el día de mañana seria sábado.**

Al día siguiente asistí a las pruebas, pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, cuando el entrenador nos reunió a todos, y nos dijo que ya tenía la decisión de quienes serian los que asistirían a los partidos. Todos estábamos tan ansiosos, y cuando fue nombrando uno a uno, se fueron emocionando y gritando saltando de alegría, mientras otros estábamos al borde del estrés por no saber si seriamos parte de la lista, sin embargo antes de nombrarme a mí. Sentí un nudo en el corazón que no sabía interpretar, de pronto tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Yo supuse que era de los mismos nervios así que no le tome importancia. Y entonces el entrenador, me nombro y lo que pensé me llenaría de profunda alegría, no causo en mi el efecto esperado.

─Gracias entrenador… ─Fue lo único que pude decir.

Estaba a punto de partir para mi casa, cuando Mike se me acerco y me dijo. ─_Oye Edward, yo se que el domingo es un día familiar pero… ¿Nos podemos ver mañana para ir a entrenar al campo de Port Ángeles? _

Cuando el pronuncio la palabra Domingo yo me quede en un shock absoluto. De pronto recordé que hoy era sábado y que…si, efectivamente había olvidado por completo la cita que tenia con Bella. ¡Hay Dios que tonto soy! Bella me va a matar por qué no fui nuestra cita, si las cosas entre nosotros no estaban tan bien, ahora sí, de plano me va a odiar por el resto de mis días.

─No, Mike, si todo me sale bien mañana cumpliré una deuda pendiente con alguien. Lo dejamos para lo próxima ¿ok?

─_Ok Edward. Nos vemos el lunes entonces,_

Y en ese momento corrí como loco hacia nuestro prado, se me hacia algo demente pensar tan siquiera que estuviera ahí, ya que pasaban de las 7, pero no perdería nada con intentarlo.

Llegue al prado pero no estaba, solo estaba un pequeño sobre pegado en el tronco del árbol que tantas veces nos dio sombra.

**_Para Edward:_**

**_Querido Edward, quiero que sepas que me es muy difícil escribir esta carta para ti, pero lo hago porque no me queda otra opción, estas semanas han sido duras para mí, porque no encontraba el modo para platicar contigo sobre este tema, te pedí que nos viéramos hoy, porque así no se me haría tan difícil, ya no quedaba tiempo, y así no sería tan larga y tormentosa la despedida._**

**_Me voy de Forks. Si, tal como lo lees, mi papa consiguió un ascenso y fue trasladado a otra ciudad, los datos te los iba a dar el día de hoy, pero con tristeza me di cuenta que nuestra amistad no era tan importante para ti, me dejaste plantada, y no te reprocho nada, se que tus razones tendrás, pero así como tal vez fue fácil olvidar nuestra cita el día de hoy, de la misma manera será fácil para ti, olvidarte de mí._**

**_Pd. Gracias por estos 6 años y por toda la amistad que me diste, y te confieso algo. Siempre me gustaste, no como amigo, si no como algo más. Hoy era el día en el cual te iba a confesar mis sentimientos, pero no llegaste._**

**_Me despido de ti, yo siempre me acordare de ti._**

**_Te quiere con todo el alma_**

**_BELLS_**

.

.

.

A esas alturas mi corazón estaba completamente roto, no puede ser, ella no puede jugar conmigo de esa manera, si esa es su venganza, está siendo cruel. Ella no pudo haberse ido, no ella no me pudo haber dejado, sé que me pase, que no llegue a la cita, que se me olvido, pero estoy totalmente arrepentido, no fue mi intensión, hacerlo. ¡NO!, de seguro ella esta mintiéndome, me limpie las lagrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas y salí corriendo, recordando cada momento junto a ella, cuando empezó a cambiar tanto, cuando me convertí en un egoísta, las cosas van a cambiar prefiero mil veces a mi amiga que a el futbol, tal vez sea tarde, pero la quiero a ella, ella es mi vida, ella era la única chica que me gustaba, y diablos yo también estaba enamorado de ella, mi primer amor real, mi secreta obsesión. No puede ser, mientras corría, pensaba en cada una de las maneras en las cuales le pediría perdón, no me alcanzaría la vida, para disculparme por ser un tonto con ella. Llegue a su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, no se escuchaba ningún solo ruido, no estaban estacionados los carros de sus papas. No, Dios ella no puede irse, grite y grite su nombre, pero nadie salía. Me acerque a la puerta, «_tal vez estén dormidos» ─pensé_, busque la llave escondida que tenía en su maseta, y la encontré, abrí la puerta y lo que me encontré me dejo helado, no había ni rastro de ella, no estaban las fotos ni los muebles, nada. Me dirigí a la planta de arriba y tampoco había nada, todo se habían llevado.

Escuche un ruido debajo de mis pies, y me di cuenta de que era una tabla fuera de su sitio, la levante y ahí, estaban todos los recuerdos que tenia bella de mi, nuestras cartas, nuestros dibujos, nuestras fotos, nuestra música. Cai de rodillas al piso y me hice bolita como niño pequeño. No puede se, ella, se olvidara de mí. Yo nunca lo hare, Porque para mí ella será por siempre la única chica. Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla ese día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enero de 1997**

7 meses han pasado desde que se fue, meses en los que no he comido bien, no he dormido, mi corazón se siente vacio, se fue y se llevo todo con ella. Día tras día voy a nuestro prado con la esperanza de encontrarla, de que regrese y me diga que nunca no separaremos, pero sé que no es así. Yo tuve la maldita culpa, si yo no me hubiera olvidado de ella, si yo no hubiera puesto a el futbol antes que a ella, tal vez no hubiera cambiado nada, ella se hubiera ido, sin embargo hubiera sido diferente en un aspecto, hubiera sabido de ella, recurríamos a las cartas o a las llamadas por teléfono.

Al menos ella hubiera continuado siendo parte de mi vida.

Hay cosas que ya no me preocupan, sé que estoy mal, Alice está enojada conmigo, por que cuando llegue envuelto en lagrimas ese día, ella bajo las escaleras corriendo preguntándome si bella me había contado que se iría, si me había dado la dirección y el teléfono de su nueva casa, por que hasta ese día se enteraría y me lo podría decir a mí. Sin embargo yo en mi profunda ira, le reproche el por qué no me había contado nada, y ella me dijo que si yo hubiera sido un buen amigo, lo hubiera sabido primero, y en eso ella tenía razón, me reprochaba que por mi culpa, no sabría mas de su mejor amiga, y eso me dolió, por que no solo ella no sabría nada de Bella tampoco lo sabría yo y no sabría que hacer con mi vida a estas alturas.

Hace 5 meses entre a la secundaria, se suponía que debía de ser de la mano de ella, pero no fue así, fue solo, solo y con mi egoísmo nadamas.

Un día Alice se acerco a mí, y me pidió perdón por haberme reprochado tanto, me dijo que si tenía la culpa pero no era quien para echármelo en la cara, me dijo que si ella estuviera aquí no estaría nada contenta por el estado en el que me encontraba, y que si regresaba se molestaría conmigo y se volvería a ir. En ese momento una revelación vino a mí, ¿Y si la volvía encontrar algún día?, ¿Y si ella era mi destino pero por el momento solo teníamos que vivir cosas distintas? Si, tal vez. Algún día nos encontremos. Y yo regresare a ser el mismo Edward Cullen ¡Sí señor!. Y algún día ella estará frente a mí y en ese momento no dejare jamás que se vaya de mi lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Septiembre de 2000**

Una nueva etapa comienza, salimos de la secundaria y entramos al instituto, que puedo decir soy un chico popular, las chicas me aman. Poco a poco me he ido olvidando de ella, ya no la recuerdo tanto. He aprendido a vivir el día a día, ya no me importa lo que pase, para mí lo único importante ahora es la escuela, sacar buenas calificaciones para poder ser aceptado en la Universidad en Nueva York. Quiero adelantar materias para poder irme de este lugar, ya que gracias a mis calificaciones podre hacerlo y eso es lo único importante, estudiare y seré un gran Arquitecto como mi mamá. Tanya es mi novia, es bonita, algo hueca, pero hermosa, es popular al igual que yo, es la jefa de porristas. Nuestra relación no es tan enserio, debo de admitirlo. Ella es buenísima en la cama, me ha enseñado lo que se hasta ahora. Hace 6 meses perdí mi virginidad a su lado, si lo admito todavía tenía 15 pero las hormonas reinaban en mí y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enero de 2001**

Bah! Termine mi relación con Tanya, la verdad es que no estoy hecho para tener relaciones tan profundas con alguien, para mí lo más fascinante ahorita es el sexo, y nada más, sin compromisos, me he tirado a varias chicas, de diferentes grados, si, lo sé, soy un cínico, pero es preferible a ser un mentiroso e hipócrita. Tengo 16 años y esa es mi vida ahorita, entre la escuela y las fiestas no he podido con más. Mi mama está algo preocupada, pero no me dice nada porque sabe que como estudiante no he fallado. Y para que negarlo la verdad ella está realmente orgullosa de mi, porque este año su segundo bebe se va para la universidad y a seguir su mismo camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Junio de 2002**

Acabo de cumplir 18 años y ya voy a graduarme, estoy emocionado, porque me iré de este pueblo, me iré a Nueva York y comenzare con mis metas, mi hermano se fue el año pasado a estudiar medicina, así que me quedare con él en su departamento, si, los dos solos sin mama, ya no las apañaremos bien, se que a él le va bien, así que supongo que a mí también me ira genial.

En la graduación tuve una noche fantástica con Jessica, oh si Jessica jamás la olvidare, pero no por lo que tú crees, a dos semanas de habernos acostado me confeso, que creía que tenía alguna enfermedad, y yo como loco casi me infarto de solo pensar que podría estar contagiado, «hasta aquí llego mi vida loca», ─pensé así que prometí, que si estaba sano, me cuidaría mas, ya no estaría con cualquier chica, y utilizaría condón, no caería en la tentación de nuevo para correr peligro.

Después de que Jessica me contó eso, fui a hacerme unos análisis, le platique a papá y después de su sermón por no ser cuidadoso, el me mando la orden, estaba preocupado, horas después llegaron los resultados y confirmaron que estaba 100 por ciento sano, respire tranquilamente. Ahora si a ser responsable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agosto de 2006**

Las cosas han cambiado profundamente, vivo en Nueva york desde hace cuatro años, estos años han sido realmente frustrantes para mi, mi vida social se fue por un tubo, entre mis clases, las practicas, los trabajos, los exámenes finales, las maquetas, mi vida se convirtió en un caos. Siento que ya no soy aquel chiquillo inmaduro que llego a Nueva York, que pensaba que el alcohol y el sexo eran lo mejor de la vida. Llega un punto en que tu vida cambio, tienes diferentes metas, sueñas con distintas cosas, tengo 22 años pero me siento como uno de 80, tal vez suene exagerado, pero todo ha cambiado en mi, quiero ser responsable, quiero luchar por lo que tengo y por lo que quiero tener, desde que llegue aquí conseguí un trabajo, porque quería ser independiente, o al menos no tan dependiente de mis padres, quería tener dinero propio, por si quería invitar a una chica a bailar, o para llevármela a un hotel. Empecé trabajando como mesero en un restaurante, ahí estuve por dos años, hasta que comencé a hacer mis practicas en un despacho de arquitectos, gracias a mi entusiasmo y mis buenas ideas, según mis profesores, me ofrecieron trabajar medio tiempo, y así comenzó mi trabajo como arquitecto, comencé a labrar mi futuro y por mis propios medios. Estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera, y con mención honorifica, pronto iniciare una maestría. Y los arquitectos me darán oportunidad de trabajar tiempo completo, con el sueldo que todo arquitecto debería de tener.

Todo ha cambiado, ya no hay en mi habitación una chica diferente cada noche. Ahora tengo 1 año saliendo con Kate, ella es dulce y atenta. Es una linda mujer, sin embargo nuestra relación es mas como amigos, aun sigo recordando a Bella, lo admito aun no la he olvidado, aun guardo una foto suya en mi cartera, su nombre aun sigue causando estragos en mi corazón, con el tiempo descubrí que lo que sentía por ella era algo real, fuerte que nació desde el primer momento que la vi, aun no me puedo olvidar de ella. Pero aquí la cuestión es ¿Ella me recordara? ¿Aun pensara en mí? ¿Cómo será? ¿Seguirá siendo Bella aquella niña que conocí hace 16 años? No lo sé, solo sé que debo de continuar con mi vida, y con mis planes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enero 2008**

En estos momentos estoy en un muy buen punto en mi vida, todo es diferente, estoy a punto de terminar mi maestría, en el despacho me va muy bien, estoy pensando en empezar un proyecto, junto con mi mejor amigo de la universidad, queremos hacer un despacho juntos, nuestros maestros y ahora jefes nos apoyan, ya no vivo con Emm, el anda viajando por el país, en algo parecido como una misión o servicio social comunitario, médicos sin fronteras les llaman. El es médico y por ahorita se encarga de ir ciudades que lo necesitan, porque hay pobreza extrema. Ahora vivo con Jasper. El único problema ahora es que acabo de terminar con Kate, y claro que la quería, fue importante para mí, porque marco un después en mi vida, pero tampoco estoy tan dolido como para tirarme de un balcón. Mis amigos piensan que estoy deprimido pero claro que no lo estoy, pero ahora que estoy soltero, pienso que voy a disfrutar mi vida. Y que me divertiré con ellos, iremos a fiestas y tratare de ser un chico normal, que vive a su edad, obviamente sin excesos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Septiembre 2010**

Esta noche creo que todo va a cambiar, no se pero tengo un presentimiento muy fuerte. Y eso no lo sentía desde hace varios años. Espero que sea algo bueno, y no malo como la vez pasada. He decidido dejar de lado el recuerdo de bella, reconozco que fue un amor de niñez, y de juventud, con el tiempo me di cuenta de eso, a lo mejor ya está casada y tiene hijos, digo ya tenemos 26 años, ya no somos unos adolescentes. Y yo pues debo de encontrar a alguien para tener mi propia familia.

Recibo una llamada, es Jasper diciéndome que me invita a un bar esta noche, que su hermana gemela llamada Rosalie acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Que no había estado aquí porque ella y su mejor amiga se habían ido a estudiar a Francia diseño de modas. Y que estaban de regreso y querían salir esta noche, y el cómo bienvenida se ofreció a salir con ellas. Tuvimos un contratiempo e íbamos a llegar un poco tarde al bar. Rosalie le dijo a Jasper que no había problema, y que aprovecharían para ligarse a unos cuantos chicos, en lo que nosotros llegábamos.

Tardamos un poco en la junta de despedida que nos organizaron nuestros compañeros del despacho, porque la semana que viene inauguraríamos nuestro despacho. Nuestro primer sueño cumplido. Pero salimos al fin. Pasamos rápido a darnos un baño al departamento y nos dirigimos hacia el bar.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, era un bar muy conocido, se llamaba Amanecer y era un lugar muy ambientado. La música estaba sonando a todo volumen, estábamos en la parte de arriba buscando a las chicas, bueno más bien Jasper las estaba escuchando, porque yo no las conocía. Me encontraba inspeccionando el lugar y viendo a las personas bailar cuando de pronto mi mirada se fijo en una chica.

Y la vi.

Y mi mundo se detuvo

Después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba

Tan hermosa como siempre.

Estaba moviéndose con un ritmo tan sensual, mi corazón empezó a latir como caballo desbocado, conocía esa sensación, la había vivido precisamente hace 20 años. No puede ser ella, el mundo es tan pequeño, como para que ahora que ya no espero encontrarla ella esté aquí frente a mí. Empiezo a sudar y es mas por el nerviosismo, ella sigue ahí bailando al son de la música. La veo y reconozco ese largo cabello castaño, esa piel tan blanca como la nieve y lleva puesto un vestido color rojo, el color que tanto amaba en ella, ¿Pero será posible? O será una persona diferente, y tal vez mi estúpida consciencia me estaba traicionando de nuevo. De pronto la música cambia, ella voltea a verme, y la canción de Rihanna cantada por Boyce Avenue empieza a sonar, fija su mirada en mi, esos ojos color chocolate me miran y es esa misma mirada que es capaz de penetrar cada uno de mis sentidos. ¡Es ella, es ella! Estoy a punto de saltar como niño pequeño, y los primero acordes de Only girl comienzan a sonar.

_**Im**__** gonna love you, when the time is right,**_

_**Be thinkin´ of you every day an every night**_

_**to thank you so many in this world. And someday I´ll make you my wife.**_

_**So every time we`re not together, i hope you**_

_**Know that you'll be alright**_

Tantas veces había escuchado esa canción y siempre me recordó a Bella, sabía que algún día nos encontraríamos cuando el tiempo fuera el correcto, y siempre había pensado que cuando eso sucediera, yo la haría mi esposa y jamás la dejaría ir. Pero encontrarla en este momento cuando menos lo imaginaba era algo que aun no podía creer.

_**Cause I, I´m gonna make you feel that you are the Only girl in the world.**_

_**Like you're the only one that i've ever love**_

_**Like you're the only one who knows my Heart**_

_**Like you are the only one is in command**_

_**Cause you are the Only one who understands**_

_**How to make me feel like a man.**_

El verla ahí a escasos metros de mi, hizo que mi corazón saltara como loco, enserio no lo podía creer, mi mente decía que era ella, a pesar de que hemos crecido y no nos parezcamos tanto, yo sé que es ella, la única chica a la cual yo voy a amar.

La canción continua y yo estoy como estúpido parado no puedo moverme, y ella tampoco, ella me ha reconocido, no se mueve, pero puedo ver que una sonrisa se esboza en su cara, lo sé es ella, es mi chica es la única chica, como dice la canción, la única mujer en el mundo, para mí.

La canción termina y de pronto Jasper me dice que ha encontrado a su hermana, que es aquella rubia que esta con la castaña de vestido rojo. Nos apresuramos a bajar las escaleras que nos separaban de ellas. El corrió y abrazo a su hermana, no la soltaba. Yo con la mitad de mi corazón en la garganta, queriéndose salir para correr hacia ella. No puedo apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. La quiero tocar, quiero ver si es real, quiero solo saber si es mi Bells. No puede ser otra. Yo no la he olvidado, y al parecer ella tampoco lo ha hecho conmigo.

─Hola, le digo con lo poco que puede salir de mi voz.

─Hola, me contesta ella con una hermosa sonrisa y esos hoyuelos que tanto amaba.

─Bella

─Edward

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y ─le pregunto ─ ¿Podemos salir e ir a un lugar más tranquilo? ─Le pregunto, necesito hablar con ella, y aquí con todo el ruido no podemos hacerlo, nos salimos sin dar explicaciones, ya lo haremos después.

Salimos del bar, y caminamos hacia un pequeño parque que está cerca de ahí. Nos paramos y nos ponemos frente a frente.

Ambos suspiramos de nuevo, y sé que ella está de regreso, no puedo evitarlo y acorto la poca distancia que nos separa. La tomo de la mano, y la abrazo. Puedo sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, puedo sentir su corazón y su respiración agitada, responde a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad, y en ese momento me doy cuenta que mi corazón está completo. Y fue como si nunca me hubiera separado de su lado. Como si no hubieran pasado tantos años separados.

_**And when you're lonely, I'll keep you company**__**  
><strong>__**Like this world was only made for you and me**__**  
><strong>__**And when it doesn't feel right with another, I hope you believe**__**  
><strong>__**That in a world with no light, I will be all that you need...to see**_**  
><strong>

Mientras la abrazo le canto, una pequeña parte de la canción, y le susurro en voz baja ─Lo siento tanto Bells. Te extrañe, no tienes idea de cuánto lo hice. Perdón

─_Edward, ─_me suelta de el abrazo y se sitúa enfrente de mí, esta sollozando.

─_Perdóname a mi por no buscarte, por no esperarte, por no volver a llamarte. Me sentí tan avergonzada por mi actitud. Yo sabía que el futbol era importante para ti. Pero tenía que irme y ya no podía hacer nada más. Aunque ese día me sentía dolida, después fui comprendiendo la verdad. Cuando al fin me di cuenta que no quería perderte y que había sido un error de niños y más de mi parte por no haberte avisado antes, habían pasado 5 años. Hable a tu casa, y Alice me dijo que te habías ido a Nueva York, pero que ella estaba muy contenta por que yo había aparecido. Sin embargo yo me sentía triste porque pensé que habías cumplido lo que te pedí, olvidarte de mí. Y me dolió demasiado y me moleste, sin embargo le pedí a Alice que no te contara que había hablado. Cada que había vacaciones, iba a forks y pasaba ahí el verano, las navidades, pascua esperando encontrarte y tu jamás volviste._

_Un día Alice me vio llorando, y me dijo que era una tonta y que tu peor, pero que sin embargo nuestros caminos se iban a juntar tarde o temprano, que teníamos que vivir muchas cosas antes, para poder estar juntos. Y en ese momento comprendí que era verdad, si mi destino estaba a tu lado, algún día nos encontraríamos y viví mi vida, deje de ir tantas veces a Forks, sin embargo seguía mi comunicación con tu hermana, no hablábamos de ti para nada. Estudie aquí, Administración de empresas, me encantaba pero no era mi verdadera pasión pero conocí a Rose en la carrera y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, nos graduamos y teníamos tantas cosas en común, y luego estaba Alice, venia a Nueva York y nos veíamos y salíamos por horas de compras. Amábamos ir a los desfiles de moda y ver los nuevos diseños y un día decidimos emprender nuestro sueño las tres y nos fuimos a estudiar a Francia, diseño de modas. Para utilizar los conocimientos que teníamos sobre Administración y crear nuestra propia empresa de modas._

─Bella suspiro y guardo silencio, ─me miro y sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas no derramadas

En este punto de la historia, yo estaba en completo shock. Alice sabia de ella, y fue capaz de ocultármelo, quería salir corriendo a ahorcarla, pero en el fondo sé que mi hermana tenia la razón, si estábamos destinados a estar juntos, algún día lo estaríamos, y ese día está sucediendo hoy y como que llamo Edward Cullen que no se irá nunca de mi lado.

─Bella se que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, pero en este preciso momento solo quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad. ¿Ok?

Estoy a escasos segundo de preguntarle y un sí o un no pueden cambiar mi vida por completo. La miro con cierto temor de que me diga que sí.

─_No, Edward, no tengo novio, no hay nadie más en mi vida, por que el único dueño de mi corazón eres tú. Y yo te estaba esperando._

No puedo creer que ella me haya contestado la pregunta sin que yo hubiera hablado aun. Pero justo ahí me percato que ella está disponible para ser amada por mí. Como debió de haber sido desde el principio.

─Bella a partir de este momento, juro que jamás me separare de ti. Juro que eres y serás siempre la única mujer en el mundo para mí. La abrazo y le canto de nuevo un pedazo de la canción, la canción que me la devolvió y que va a ser mi himno hacia ella desde el momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

_**I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world  
>Like you're the only one that I'll ever love<br>Like you're the only one who knows my heart**_

_**Like you're the only one that's in command  
>Cuz you're the only one who understands<br>How to make me feel like a man**_

Ella se emociono y ahí empezamos de nuevo a escribir nuestra historia, y en ese momento le dije que siempre estaría a su lado

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Septiembre 2014 En la actualidad**

Hoy es el gran día, Bella va a ser mi esposa. Después de tantas cosas que pasamos, después de ese día, no podíamos perder el tiempo, ella era la indicada y lo sabía desde que la conocí. Y yo me entere de muchas cosas más que mi hermana Alice omitió. Aparte de que mantenía comunicación con Bella, y de que se fue a estudiar con ella a Francia. Me oculto que era novia de Jasper. Si, de mi mejor amigo. El sabía que era mi hermana, y tampoco me lo contó, así que otro más que sabia la verdad, y resulta que tanto el cómo Rose estaban tan enterados de lo que paso entre ella y yo, que por eso organizaron todo, con lo único que no contaban era con la despedida que nos hicieron en el trabajo, pero aun así. Según ellos todo salió perfecto.

Un mes después Emmett regreso de su misión, y conoció a Rose. Se enamoraron y a los seis meses se casaron, fue amor a primera vista. Tal como el de mi Bells y el mío.

Bells y yo nos pusimos al corriente con nuestras historias, me contó sobre sus ex, sobre la vida que había llevado, que hasta cierto punto no era tan distinta de la mía.

Ahora entiendo a Alice, hacía falta todo esto para que nuestra relación fuera madura, e intensa, con Bells conocí el significado del verdadero amor. Hace 6 meses le pedí que fuera mi esposa. Y ella acepto, Y confieso que llore ¿Lo pueden creer?, Lloramos juntos por la emoción, nuestras familias estaban felices y yo no podía hacer nada más que gritarle al mundo que era el hombre más feliz del planeta y que ella me hacía sentir así.

Cada día junto a ella, cada noche era algo nuevo para mí, me aterraba la idea de perderle de nuevo, pero eso jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Estoy en el altar esperándola y ella aparece, viene caminando y de nuevo recuerdo que ella parece un ángel. Y mientras camina hacia mí, a mi mente vienen todos los recuerdos que viví con ella y sin ella.

La primera vez que la conocí.

Cuando le dije que esperaba que fuéramos mejores amigos.

Cada travesura juntos, cada pelea, nuestra separación, mis borracheras, mis aventuras, el día que la volví a ver, cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, cuando le pedí que viviéramos juntos.

Cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada momento en el cual hacíamos el amor, porque, si fue la primera vez que lo hacíamos con el corazón y con el alma.

El día que le pedí que fuera mi esposa, y como ella acepto, nuestros éxitos, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. Cuando llega al altar y es hora de decir los votos recito parte de nuestra canción.

Menciono las palabras desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y le digo ante toda la gente que está de testigo de nuestra unión que:

Yo Edward Cullen prometo que te amare cada día de mi vida**.**

**Y que cuando te sientas sola,****te haré compañía ****como si este mundo estuviese ****hecho solo para ti y para mí.**

**Y cuando no se sienta bien,****cuando haya alguien más,****espero que sepas que ****en un mundo sin mentira alguna,****yo seré todo lo que necesitas.**

**Voy a hacerte sentir ****como si ****fueras la única mujer en el mundo,****como si fueras la única**** a quien alguna vez he amado,****si fueras la única ****que conoce mi corazón.**

**Como la única que tiene el mando,****como si fueras la única que entiende ****el cómo hacerme sentir hombre.**

Ella sonríe y llega el turno de recitar sus votos, ella también lo hace, de la misma manera que yo, pero con la versión de Rihanna.

Yo Isabella Swan prometo amarte cada día de mi vida.

**Quiero que me tomes como un ladrón en la noche. ****Que me abrases como una almohada, me hagas sentir bien****.**

**Cariño te diré todos los secretos que estoy ocultando, puedes entrar en mi interior****. ****Y al entrar, no te irás, serás mi prisionero de la noche. **

**Quiero que me hagas sentir como ****si fuera la única chica en el mundo.  
><strong>

**Como si fuera la única que siempre amarás**

**Como si fuera la única que conociera tu corazón****  
><strong>

**La única chica en el mundo.****  
><strong>

**Como si fuera la única que estuviera al mando.****  
><strong>

**Porque soy la única que sabe cómo hacerte sentir como hombre, como si fuera la única que conociera tu corazón, la única****.**

No es algo que una chica debería de decir, pero para mí es correcto, porque es la manera en como lo sentimos.

El padre hace la ansiada pregunta y yo contesto con un firme si acepto.

La amo con todo mi corazón y ahora donde sea que el destino nos lleve, yo la seguiré e iré detrás de ella aunque eso signifique el fin del mundo. Porque ella es mi chica porque para mí ella es, la única chica en el mundo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas mi segundo One Shot, tal vez tenga algunos (o muchos) errores por que no tengo beta y tengo dudas con lo de los años y mas cosas . Mmm no lo se, pero espero que les guste. Salió un día al escuchar la bonita canción de Rihanna en la version de Boyce Avenue. La ame y las ideas empezaron a salir. Llore en algunas partes así que salio desde el fondo de mi corazón. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier critica constructiva que quieran hacer sera muy bien recibida y son libres de dejar su review o un mp si les gusta o no y yo encantada les contestare.<strong>_


End file.
